Kiss It Better (Rihanna)/lrc
It Better ar:Rihanna al:ANTi by:Alphish 00:00.64Kiss It Better 00:02.64Writers: Detail, Kuk Harrell, Jeff Bhasker, Glass John 00:04.64Producers: Jeff Bhasker, Glass John 00:06.64Singer: Rihanna 00:08.64LRC: Alphish 00:09.64 00:12.63(Intro) 00:12.64Kiss it, kiss it better baby 00:22.54Kiss it, kiss it better baby 00:24.73 00:24.92(Refrain) 00:24.93Been waiting on that sunshine 00:27.21Boy I think I need that back 00:30.69Can't do it like that 00:32.64No one else gonna get it like that 00:34.67So I argue, you yell, but you take me back 00:39.96Who cares when it feels like crack? 00:42.70Boy you know that you always do it right 00:45.89Man fuck your pride, just take it on back boy 00:49.17Take it on back boy, take it back all night 00:52.67Just take it on back, take it on back 00:55.61Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night 01:00.75Hurting bad man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye 01:05.05 01:05.92(Chorus) 01:05.93What are you willing to do? 01:09.70Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 01:13.20Kiss it, kiss it better baby 01:15.56What are you willing to do? 01:19.84Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 01:23.26Kiss it, kiss it better baby 01:25.33 01:25.52(Refrain) 01:25.53Been waiting on that sunshine 01:27.72Boy I think I need that back 01:31.21Can't do it like that 01:33.01No one else gonna get it like that 01:35.44So are you, you here, here to take me back? 01:40.66Who cares when it feels like crack? 01:43.33Boy you know that you always do it right 01:46.32Man fuck your pride, just take it on back boy 01:49.82Take it on back boy, take it back all night 01:53.35Just take it on back, take it on back 01:56.39Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night 02:01.45Hurting bad man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye 02:05.72 02:06.63(Chorus) 02:06.64What are you willing to do? 02:10.31Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 02:13.78Kiss it, kiss it better baby 02:16.69What are you willing to do? 02:20.42Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 02:23.94Kiss it, kiss it better baby 02:25.62 02:25.81(Refrain 2) 02:25.82I've been waiting up all night 02:28.88Baby tell me what's wrong 02:31.43Go on and make it right 02:34.15Make it all night long 02:35.92I've been waiting up all night 02:39.16Baby tell me what's wrong 02:41.68Go on and make it right 02:44.16Make it all night long 02:46.92Man fuck your pride, just take it on back 02:50.47Take it on back babe, take it back all night 02:53.99Just take it on back, take it on back 02:57.08Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night 03:02.07Hurting bad man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye 03:06.37 03:07.24(Chorus) 03:07.25What are you willing to do? 03:10.99Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 03:14.39Kiss it, kiss it better baby 03:17.33What are you willing to do? 03:21.00Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 03:24.49Kiss it, kiss it better baby 03:27.65What are you willing to do? 03:31.30Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 03:34.64Kiss it, kiss it better baby 03:37.28What are you willing to do? 03:41.33Oh tell me what you're willing to do? 03:44.76Kiss it, kiss it better baby 03:47.73 04:09.34Lrc by Alphish 04:09.53The End 04:10.08